


New Zealand Discoveries

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Haven (TV)
Genre: Arthur River, Arthur Valler, Dudleigh Falls, Duke is a kid at heart, F/M, Goofy Duke, Hermione just indulges him, Implied Sexual Content, Milford Trail, POV Hermione Granger, Pining, Potions Mastery Studies, Potions samples, Smoldering Duke, Snarky Duke, Sutherland Falls, Water Park, White Water Water Park, accidental nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: Hermione happens upon a handsome stranger when hiking in New Zealand for potion ingredients. There’s no way there could be anything out-of-the-ordinary with this meeting. No way. Right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Duke Crocker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Christmas in July 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	New Zealand Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Melting Pot Fanfiction ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/meltingpotfanfiction)'s Christmas in July Event
> 
> ~For July 6th, 2020~
> 
> My prompt was:  
> Location: Sutherland Falls, New Zealand  
> Summer Word Prompt: Water Park
> 
> thank you to whoever gave Sutherland Falls bc now my urge to visit New Zealand is even stronger than it ever was. I will definitely be hiking this trail at some point in my life. 
> 
> disclaimer: I have never been to Sutherland Falls or Milford Trail and all the information I included was based on a blog account and the internet. I probably didn't get all the details correct and I know I used creative license in some areas. 
> 
> also for the Haven info: everything after the finale of season 3 (thanks for the memories) is moot in this story - its a cluster fuck anyway, but for those who have seen it, assume they fixed everything by doing you know what to the barn and Nathan and Audrey get a happy ever after, leaving the troubles gone for good and our boy Duke to be by himself. (no, I'm still not over this.) 
> 
> The time lines are obviously a little skewed but, if Duke was born in 1976 and Hermione in 1979, then they are only three years apart. Assume everything in Haven happened a little earlier, so that Hermione going off after the war matches up with Duke leaving Haven after the barn nonsense. 
> 
> I think that's it for background info. 
> 
> big beta love to [ KoraKunkel ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKunkel). love you oodles and oodles. 
> 
> enjoy, I hope you giggle.
> 
> ~nah I don't own anything still. can't even say I own my car~
> 
> EDIT: 07/31/2020  
> also using it for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020  
> square filled: Free Space

**New Zealand Discoveries**

_by FaeOrabel_

__

* * *

Hermione used wandless magic to help her slash through the New Zealand brush and leaves that fell over the Milford trail. 

After the war, and with life almost back to normal, Hermione decided she wanted to travel. She had done quite a bit of it over breaks when she had her parents, but ever since she had taken their memories — which had been sooner than most believed — she hadn’t been anywhere other than England and Scotland. 

It also helped that she was doing a study for her Potions Mastery on the side, and travelling to exciting places was an easy way to gather potion ingredients. Her Master was a traditionalist and said he wanted to hammer into her the importance of collecting your own ingredients instead of relying on an apothecary. She had internally rolled her eyes, but it turned out being much more fun than she anticipated. 

Now, she was on her way to the peak of Sutherland Falls in New Zealand in order to obtain water from the highest point of the waterfall, right where the water was at its peak magical capabilities. Hermione had been to all of the other magical waterfalls so far, her favourite was the one in India, and this was the last one before she could take a few days off before heading back to her Master. 

He had been quietly impressed with how quickly she had gathered and sent him all of her samples — he was never one for outright praise. But his suggestion that she take a couple of days to herself after she got this last sample was praise enough. 

Hermione had the option to take the plane up to the falls, but when she saw no one signed up for the hike through Milford trail, she jumped on that. Not just so she could use her magic freely and be alone, but also because she knew her Master would appreciate her taking the route that brought her closer to the land from which she was about to sample. He was always making sure she knew the land  _ offered _ what it had, we don't take it — or at least, we shouldn’t. 

Hermione was on the last part of the four-day journey and honestly, she couldn’t wait to break through to the pool at the top so she could dive in and cool off. Her — soaked — shirt was already off and around her waist, leaving her in only her sports bra and capri leggings. Everything she needed for the journey was tucked away in a small bag currently tied around her wrist. 

The bag made her smile; old habits die hard.

Finally, she broke through the top of the mountain and paused — no one else was supposed to be up here. The plane schedules didn’t mention a flight today, another reason she was eager to hike instead, which meant that she would make it up here in between tourists. 

Even with all this in mind, it didn’t negate the fact there was a man, sitting on the edge of the pool, just… staring. 

Hermione couldn’t tell what he was looking at so intently, but he was definitely deep in thought and had no clue she had just walked up behind him. She took a few more steps forward, trying to be quiet and not break his concentration, but her foot snapped a twig, and he was up faster than she could blink. Reflexes like that reminded Hermione of, well, herself, and everyone else who went through the war with her. 

“Sorry!” she exclaimed, immediately putting her hands up in surrender to show she wasn’t a threat. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I just didn’t want to disturb whatever you were doing.”

His entire body relaxed, but he turned his head slightly and eyed her. Hermione took in as many details as she could without oogling him because… damn, he was handsome. 

His deep brown hair fell to his shoulders, eyes to match, with some clean-looking facial hair. He was built — not too heavily, but enough that he looked sturdy, like he could throw Hermione around with ease. That particular observation did funny things to Hermione’s lower abdomen. 

“Who are you? There wasn’t supposed to be anyone up here today,” he mentioned, saying precisely what Hermione had thought about him.

“I hiked,” Hermione answered lamely, still thrown off by how attractive he was, and pointed behind her where she just pushed through with her thumb. 

“Oh…” he grumbled and rubbed at his beard. “Name’s Duke. I live just over the ridge over there, if you need anything. Try not to die.” With that, he started to walk away. It left Hermione speechless, not only by the fact he was allowed to live out here, but also his terse statement. He brushed through the leaves and shrubbery surrounding them and disappeared. 

Hermione stared at that spot for entirely too long, entirely flabbergasted by him and their interaction. Shaking her head, Hermione made sure he was definitely gone before pulling the information packet out of her little bag. Sure enough, _ ‘at the end of your hike, you can choose to camp for the night, or stay in our last way station. The house is owned by a man named Duke Crocker, and he’d be happy to set you up for the night or show you around the falls and the best place to set up camp.’ _

“Duke Crocker…” Hermione muttered to herself. She eyed where he disappeared again before turning back to the water. He hadn’t sounded like he was from New Zealand, he actually sounded thoroughly American. Shrugging off her questions, she walked over to where the waterfall breached the edge. 

It was a large lake, attached to the river that fed into it and the numerous other waterfalls along the trail. Several of the names Hermione had passed gave her a secret little smile when she saw them. Ones like Arthur River and Dudleigh Falls, to name a few. She’d collected water from every waterfall she passed on the hike, Apparition helping to keep the journey on schedule.

The waterfall was loud, rushing over the edge of the cliff to a 580-meter drop. Taking her shirt from around her waist and untying her little bag, she piled them together near where she would enter the water. She took her wand from her ankle holster under the edge of her hiking boot, happy for the built-in concealment charm now that she actually did run into someone.

Wading into the water, she cast a spell on her person so she wasn’t sucked over the edge. A sticking charm and  _ Impervious _ to her boots made sure she was able to keep her footing and not ruin the only footwear she thought to bring. 

Putting the vial in her sports bra right between her cleavage, she slowly made her way to the edge. Quickly saying a blessing, the water started to shine brighter in the sun, telling her exactly from where to collect. Smiling, she submerged the vial, and let it fill to the brim. Corking it and stowing it back in her bra, she didn’t hear the shouting behind her until her arm was tugged forcefully. She fell back into a strong embrace and was dragged through the water and back to shore. 

“What the hell were you thinking?! You could’ve been pulled over the edge!” Duke shouted, holding her upper arms in both hands and leaning down a bit to look her in the face. Now that they were so close, Hermione realized how much taller he was than she. 

“I was perfectly fine,” Hermione answered, wide-eyed and unsure how to respond to his fury and… worry? Why would he be worried about some stranger?

He pulled one hand back and closed his eyes in frustration, rubbing his brow. 

“You are literally the size of a teenager — you look like you weigh barely a hundred pounds! How can you say you wouldn’t have been immediately sucked into the falls?” Duke waved his arms and started pacing in front of her. When he turned back to her, his eyes locked on the wand in her hand, Hermione having forgotten she was holding it in the face of an angry Duke. 

He locked eyes with her and then did something surprising. He sighed. 

Not quite the reaction she was expecting.

Looking down at her wand in her hand and then back at Duke, he seemed annoyed. 

“You’re a witch.”

It was a statement, not a question, and once again, Hermione was caught off guard. 

“Uh…” Hermione stalled and looked around, wondering what the hell was happening. How did this man know enough about witches and wizards to spot one just from a wand? “How did you—?”

“Don’t ask. Plenty of experience with the supernatural,” Duke rolled his eyes. “So, you were fine? You weren’t actually trying to fling yourself to a dramatic death?”

“What? No! I was just collecting a water sample!” Hermione fished the vial out of her bra, not realizing the implications until his eyes locked firmly on her cleavage, even after the vial was in her hand and presented to him. 

He shook his head and cleared his throat, “Right. Well, I have dinner ready if you’re hungry. Since I see no sign of camping gear or food. But for all I know, that little bag could have belonged to Mary Poppins in a past life.”

Hermione laughed heartily at his joke, her laughing only made harder by this entirely absurd situation. Duke smirked back at her, and they both ventured up to his cabin together. 

* * *

After a long shower and an enlightening dinner, Hermione told Duke what she figured was safe for him to know and he told her all about a funny little town in Haven, Maine. When she had asked after its occupants and if their “troubles” were solved or if they still needed any help, his gaze had turned wistful and maybe a little sad. She didn’t ask any other questions about it that night. 

Now they sat in front of his fire with warm cups of hot chocolate, since it could get pretty cool up in the cliffs overnight, especially so close to the water. 

Duke was making her laugh so hard she had tears in her eyes, and she couldn’t help but feel delighted by his satisfied smirk every time she wiped them. 

“So, Hermione. How long are you in New Zealand for? Does your broom leave tomorrow to take you home?” Duke asked after she calmed down a bit. 

“One, I do not ride a  _ broom _ . Sure, some people do, mostly for sport, but it’s much easier to travel by Portkey, Apparition or Floo —”

“I’ll pretend I know what those are,” Duke interrupted. 

She threw him an impatient look with a roll of the eyes, and continued, “I was actually given a few days off, once I sent in this last sample. My Master should be getting it in a couple of hours, and then I’m free to do whatever I wish for the next few days.”

“I still say it’s a little kinky when you say ‘your Master,’” Duke innocently sipped at his hot chocolate in an attempt to hide his smirk. 

“My  _ Potions _ Master, you nitwit!” Hermione exclaimed with a laugh and hit him with a random pillow from the couch. 

“Yeah, that doesn’t make it any better,” Duke chuckled and shrugged his shoulders at her playful groan. 

“Well, on that note, I think I am going to head to bed before you get any ideas,” Hermione laughed, rising from her position on the couch and setting her mug down so she could stretch. 

When she looked back at Duke, she tried to ignore his heated gaze at where her shirt had ridden up over her hips, shown off by the fact her sweatpants had ridden a little low, showing off the tops of her lacy knickers. 

“Wait, I was asking because I wanted to know if you’d like to do something with me tomorrow.” Duke rose as well, ripping his eyes from her lower stomach to her face. “Are you able to Appa-whatever with another person?”

“Apparate.”

“Yes, that.”

“Yes, but only if I am familiar with the location or have its exact destination. It might be easier to make an illegal temporary Portkey,” Hermione wondered aloud. 

“Well, I’m all for illegal acts, as you know,” he smirked devilishly at her with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

Rolling her eyes with a giggle, “What did you want to do?”

“I’ve always wanted to go to this water park, but it was too far to justify going alone. And as you can see, it’s just me up here,” Duke explained, holding his arms out to gesture at the fact it was indeed, just them.

“A water park? What are you, fifteen?” she chuckled and picked up her mug to take it to the sink. 

He followed, laughing along with her, “No, maybe, but seriously. It’s supposed to be one of the best. Let’s go. Tomorrow, you, me, and some awesome water activities.”

“Well, when you put it like that —” Hermione laughed and shook her head, being pulled up short when he caged her in at the sink, arms on either side of her, holding the counter. 

“Please?” Duke whispered with a heated look. “You’re the first person I’ve had this much fun with since moving here. I know you’ll have to leave soon, but I’d like to spend as much time with you as possible before you go… You remind me so much of a friend of mine.”

Hermione looked between his eyes and felt her breath catch at the sincerity in his gaze. It didn’t seem like he opened himself up for rejection much, and if she wasn’t mistaken, he was talking about Audrey. She wasn’t sure what happened between them, knowing Nathan and Audrey ended up together, but it seemed like there was something more when he had told her about ‘the Barn’ exploding and him sacrificing himself to save her. 

“Okay,” she whispered, her eyes flicking down to his lips and wondering why she was hoping he’d kiss her. They may know everything about each other now, but they still didn’t really know each other. 

“Great!” Duke exclaimed and pushed away from her, excited by her willingness to go. He started spewing off little facts about the park and his game plan for when they’d leave tomorrow. Hermione couldn’t help the rush of affection that flooded her chest at his excitement, nor the slight pang of disappointment at the lack of a kiss.

They parted ways to sleep, but Hermione found herself wishing they’d ended up in the same bed. 

* * *

The next morning, she was awoken — rather early — by someone sitting on the bed and shaking it. 

“Wake up, sleepyhead! Time to eat before we leave for the water park!”

Hermione groaned and tried to burrow farther into the covers. The bed was really comfy and it felt way too early to be awake. “Five more minutes,” she grumbled. 

“Nope! Not a chance,” Duke laughed and stood up. Hermione hoped, even though his words were in the negative, that he actually had decided to grant her some more snoozing. 

That was until suddenly her covers were whipped off of her, and her eyes flew open. 

She slept in the nude. 

“Oh.”

Hermione sat up and got caught in Duke’s heated gaze as his eyes roamed every inch of skin now exposed to his gaze. She could feel her cheeks heating, but also her core getting slick. He looked at her with a hint of surprise, but mostly like he wanted to literally feast on her. She was wondering if the silence would ever be broken when he suddenly caught her stare and smirked. 

“Well, I can’t say I’m disappointed by this turn of events.”

Hermione grabbed a pillow in each hand, one to cover herself as she flew from the bed and the other to hit him repeatedly upside the head. “Duke! Get out, you numpty! Don’t ever take the covers off of a sleeping witch! I should hex you right now!”

Duke could only laugh loudly as she chased him from her room and slammed the door behind him. 

Leaning with her back against the closed door, Hermione took a deep breath and tried to get herself under control. That was definitely not how she expected the first time being naked in front of Duke would go. Her dreams and daydreams had been much, much sexier. 

Shaking herself with a smile, she dressed for the day. 

Coming out to the kitchen, living room combination, she found Duke leant against the large island, drinking something from a mug and reading a newspaper. 

“Coffee?” he offered her, glancing up from the paper and completely ignoring the fact he had just seen her naked. 

Thirty minutes later, they left for the water park together. 

* * *

The front door slammed open when Hermione’s body was pushed against it, her mind focused on the lips that were searing hers. 

She and Duke broke apart only long enough for him to rip his shirt off and shuck his swimming trunks. He kicked the door closed, following Hermione as she backed her way across the room to her bedroom. She threw off her cover-up and popped off her black bikini top and now, only in her swim bottoms, her lips found Duke’s again. 

The bedroom door was slammed shut soon after. 

Don’t go to a water park — where you’re basically dressed in only underwear all day — with someone you have enough sexual tension with to light a fire. 

Or do. It could turn out alright — it did for Hermione.

  
  



End file.
